


Hurt

by Alas



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Addams!Anthony, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gothic, Just really want to bring Anthony back from S04E09, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 炸弹爆炸的瞬间，Anthony的前半生，正如人们常说的一样，在他眼前闪过。首先，Anthony Marconi的妈咪叫做Lucy，全名Lucrezia Addams。因此，他也许该叫做Anthony Addams Marconi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前，请务必确认你了解任意一部《亚当斯》系列作品

炸弹爆炸的瞬间，Anthony的前半生，正如人们常说的一样，在他眼前闪过。

 

首先，AnthonyMarconi的妈咪叫做Lucy，全名Lucrezia Addams。因此，他也许该叫做Anthony Addams Marconi.

何况，妈咪经常在他耳边低声说，你是个完完整整的Addams。他不知道为什么妈咪要把声音放得那么低。 Anthony也不太明白什么叫做“完完整整的”Addams，难道有半个Addams，或者四分之一个？

妈咪总是低声说话，哪怕父亲不在家的时候。她恐怕已经习惯了。Anthony觉得遗憾，妈咪很会讲笑话。如果Anthony没听懂，她会用手指戳他肚子，直到他咯咯笑着喘不过气来。

（怎么判断一个人是不是连环杀人狂？他提着刀追你的时候，看刀子是不是在滴血。因为——你看，他还没有抓到你，刀子上就已经有血了。懂了吗？懂了吗？）

 

Anthony长大了一点了，他也学会自称“一个完完整整的Addams”。可惜还没来得及学会压低音量。妈咪本来教过他的，可Anthony早生了一天，他是星期六的孩子，活得艰苦又辛劳。

于是父亲听到了。

Marconi高声喊叫。他常常这样喊叫，但这一次格外响亮。他朝妈咪走过去，嘴里说着诸如“你的血统，你的头发”等等事情。妈咪让Anthony赶快到外边去玩。

这会儿已经是晚上八点钟，别人家的小孩早已回家睡觉。Anthony在街上转了转，回到家里。

刚推开门他就闻到酒气。酒气正是从父亲身上、嘴里冒出来的。他呼噜呼噜地哼哼，问Anthony：“你看她现在是不是总算像个女人了？”然后他睡着了，也可能晕过去了。

然后Anthony看见妈咪黑色水藻一样披散的美丽长发被草草打了个结，坠在脑后。纸一样白皙的脸上被粗鲁地涂了口红和眼影。她还穿着一件粉色的连衣裙，不是平日穿的、裙角撕破的黑色长袍。她手足无措地站在屋角，离父亲最远的那个屋角。

Anthony觉得自己的胃拧成一团。

妈咪笑了笑，让他也回房间去睡觉。不过要先把明天的课本和作业放在书包里。

Anthony这么做了，盼着第二天醒来的时候一切恢复原样。他躺在床上，听见妈咪在浴室洗脸，洗了很久。

第二天他醒来，妈咪换回了黑色长袍。但这件是完整的。她还扎了头发。Anthony觉得这差不多也能算“原样”了。

（不。）

 

Anthony责怪自己为什么早没发现，妈咪让他“去外面玩”有多频繁。很多时候已经过了他的睡觉时间，很多时候他甚至是被摇醒的。

但他还不太明白发生了什么。

这一天，恐怕已经过了午夜。Anthony被妈咪摇醒，他问：“我还要去外边玩吗？我不想去。”

“这回妈咪陪着你。”

然后Anthony穿好衣服，帮妈咪拎着行李，背着自己的书包。他没看见父亲，不过客厅里的家具都翻倒了，一个玻璃瓶子碎了。他们坐上一辆灰狗巴士，又转了火车，又转另一辆巴士。Anthony睡着了。

等他醒来的时候，妈咪指给他看外边的城堡：“那是Addams家族的，你的舅舅Gomez住在里边。”

但是Anthony没有看城堡，他看见妈咪脸上青一块紫一块的。

“妈咪，是坏渡鸦干的吗？”

“不，渡鸦都是好的。至少每天黄昏来家里吃饭那些都是好的。”

“可是你脸上有伤。”

“……我摔倒了。是的，摔倒了。”

Gomez家里有很多Marconi家没有的东西，比如庄园，比如管家，比如表哥Pugsley和表姐Wednesday，比如“它”，比如Gomez和舅妈Morticia总是亲吻亲吻亲吻。

Anthony非常喜欢这里。

Gomez停不下来拥抱每一个人，总是为了幸福的团聚唉声叹气，眼泛泪光。

Morticia是一位“夫人”，不过和Gomez一样待他们无比亲热。她本可以不亲自准备茶点，但Anthony亲吻她手背的时候，闻到她指尖有砒霜和氰化物的味道。

Pugsley和Wednesday一开始不喜欢Anthony，把他关在汽车里，还点燃了油箱，在外面学印第安人的样子跳舞。Anthony拿撬棍打了他们——他可没白白“出去玩”那么多次。Pugsley和Wednesday没有见过这样的方法，他们请求Anthony把他们放进地下室的火炉，也烤成他的颜色。他们以为这样就可以和Anthony一样使用撬棍。

（火炉没有用，Pugsley仍旧白得像鱼，Wednesday白得像墓碑。不过从这以后，他们相处得很融洽了。）

 

Gomez是妈咪的兄弟，但妈咪花了更多时间和Morticia在一起。Anthony撞见过她们坐在长沙发的两头，茶几上放着茶点和银叉子。但她们的神情忧伤，用眼神交换着女人才懂得、女人才怜悯的事情。

Anthony问Gomez舅舅这是怎么回事。Gomez长长地叹了口气，叫他“我的小黑羊，我的小魔鬼，我迷途的小狼崽”。然后把他们三个孩子赶到一起，用意大利语和拉丁语给他们讲安娜贝尔·李如何寒冷颤抖地死去，厄舍府如何坍塌在玛德琳身上，柔曼的水藻如何轻抚奥菲利亚沉静的脸庞。

他讲得眼里充满泪水，故事里充满颤抖的小舌音。Anthony和另外两个孩子相互推搡，学他的发音。

也许听了太多这样的故事。妈咪留在庄园的最后一个礼拜五，正巧是十三号。Anthony和Wednesday结婚了。虽然妈咪和Gomez和Morticia觉得这可爱得要命，还是提醒他们，十岁之前的婚约是无效的。

他们还是玩得很开心。Anthony喝下毒药，倒在地上。Wednesday裹着白色裹尸布，把匕首扎进胸口。这期间，Pugsley在他们旁边哭喊，用拉丁语唱《安魂曲》，把灰洒在自己头上。

（后来Anthony发现自己喜欢纽约的枪胜过维多利亚式匕首，喜欢男孩子胜过姑娘。而Wednesday想起了她前世的爱，胸口中了三十七颗子弹的悔过士兵。Pugsley住进豪斯卡城堡里只有Addams知道的阁楼，时不时寄给他们一些标着Gift的包裹。可能是德语的毒药，可能是英语的礼物，反正两种情况都适用。）

 

他们回到家里，发现翻倒的家具还是翻倒的，碎玻璃也还散在地上。唯一不同的是父亲躺在地上，浑身又满是酒气。妈咪立刻把Anthony推出门，让他“出去玩”。

离开两个表亲之后，布鲁克林的街头显得特别没劲。何况已经过了午夜，街上也没有狗，也没有猫。这一次他回去得特别早。

Anthony站在门口，看着眼前的景象，甚至没办法动一动。他已经知道，这种感觉叫“惊恐”。他在家里看到了伤害。

不是火烧、水淹、毒杀、刀砍、枪击、活埋、推下楼梯、割断喉咙、爪撕牙咬，而是真正的伤害。无法弥补、无法抹去、无法原谅的伤害。

他扑过去挡在妈咪跟前。毕竟他放弃了星期日、礼拜天的祝福，早生了一天，难道不是为了早一点来保护妈咪的？

但是Anthony还太小，父亲一只手就能把他推开，再抓回来殴打。他也体会到了伤害。

过了一会儿，父亲醉得站不稳，回去睡觉了。从头到尾差不多有十分钟，而Anthony每次在外边乱转至少花去十五分钟。

（他余生都要后悔多花的五分钟。）

 

Anthony意识到不会是原样，永不会是原样了。又或者一直都是原样，只不过他没有看到。

他有了一个计划。但那要等他长高到能够到刀架，而且一只手就能拿稳厨刀为止。

他抓紧每个独自在家的机会练习。终于等到了这一天，可是还要无比煎熬地等到午夜。最后的最后，妈咪出门了。父亲醉成一滩，响亮地打呼噜。Anthony拿来厨刀比了比，一只手就够用。不过谨慎起见，他仍然双手握住刀柄。

然后刺向父亲的喉咙。

不是“捉鬼游戏”那样的，不是“你演茜茜我演鲁凯尼”那样的，不是“打开看看我哪只手里有硬币”那样的。不，不是那样的。

他狠狠地切下去。

父亲疯狂挣扎，扳着他的脸想要推开。Anthony感觉到金属表链在他眼角划下去。他不用检查就知道，这道伤疤会一直留着脸上。你受诅咒的时候，你一定会知道。

父亲不动了。Anthony松开厨刀。他切得太深，刀子没有掉下来，还卡在父亲脖子里。

他没有开灯，仅靠月亮照亮。这时候月光忽然被树枝的摆动打散，满屋都是摇动的阴影。风声凄凉如在山谷。门缓缓打开，妈咪站在门口。

她又把头发散开，身上带着潮湿泥土和蝙蝠的气味，看上去精神好了些。刚走了一步，地板嘎吱作响。她惊呆在原地。

Anthony把血淋淋的手藏在背后。

“Anthony，可怜的Anthony。”妈咪哭了。她担心斯拉夫狼马vukodlak会住进Anthony的衣柜。狼马掠食罪人，渴望肮脏的血。

（它来过。妈咪和Anthony去全天营业的快餐店喝可可的时候。等他们回到家，尸体不见了。）

 

美国不是欧洲，六十年代不是中世纪。何况Anthony喜欢纽约，他不能回去过Addams家的生活。因此他必须得上少年法庭，进少管所。

生活一下子变得比他记忆里难了许多。大概一直是这样的，只是他以前没注意。

在汽车站，他和妈咪告别。她换回撕破的黑长袍，披散下头发，还光着脚。Anthony觉得她看上去很美，因为她从没这么自在过。她要去Gomez家里住一段，然后去罗马尼亚。

而Anthony决定留在纽约。

“你行吗，宝贝？”妈咪问他。

Anthony只是耸耸肩。

“不是所有人都像我们这样。”

“唔，我差不多发现了。”

“如果有人告诉你，他会让你神魂颠倒，永远快乐，只要求你忍受一点小小的过错，你要怎么做？”

“钉住他（Nail him）。”Anthony说。

他们笑了一阵子。妈咪亲吻他的额头，然后坐上巴士。Anthony冲巴士挥手，透过后车窗看见妈咪也在挥手。直到它消失在浓雾里，Anthony转身去警察局自首。

（警察不相信Anthony说的话，但房间里确实有大量鲜血。他坐在提审室百无聊赖地等结果。顶灯一直在闪，随后接连灭了一串。雾气从窗口、从门缝爬了进来。屋顶有窸窸窣窣的声音爬动，听上去像Gomez家的“它”。Anthony想念“它”。）

 

如果“一个完完整整的Addams”让少管所变得可以忍受，Anthony也没有跟任何人分享这份轻松。实际上他决定最好不要活得像个Addams。他是为了纽约才留下的，Addams并不适合纽约。

可你不能单单“喜欢”纽约，你得做点什么。问题是Anthony不知道他要做点什么。

第二个管理员被关进疯人院之后，少管所被强行关闭了。Anthony得知自己将被转到布鲁克林一间教养院。他有一瞬间很是惊慌。他见过那家教养院，没有阁楼和地下室，笨重压抑的水泥墙不会吱嘎作响，不锈钢窗框不会透进呜咽的风声，刷了防水漆的墙上没有铁锈色的水印，水磨石走廊没有回声。也许厕所会在夜里一直滴水滴水滴水——他也只能指望这个了。

“你好？你还在这儿吗？”

Anthony对提问的男孩挑了下眉：“当然。”

“你看起来好像已经把灵魂扔到月球了，那一类的。”对方歪了下头，朝他伸出手，“Carl Elias。其他新生说你是少管所里最酷的。”

“其他新生是蠢货。”

Elias愣了一愣，不过Anthony看到他眼睛亮起来了。

“酷。”Elias说，“听着，我不想找麻烦。我猜你刚来到这儿总会有不熟悉。我待了几年，懂得一点。咱们也许可以，你知道，相互帮帮忙，让彼此过得都容易点。”

“我知道。就像巫师和魔鬼的血契约。”

Elias瞪大眼睛，勉强收起一个惊奇的笑容。“差不多，不过不要血，好吗？”

那就有点没劲了。不过Anthony和他握手。

Elias真的让他的生活轻松许多，这是Anthony能够和别人分享的好事。主要是和Bruce，Elias的另一个优质资源。说到资源，Elias好像认识用不完的人。甚至在校外社区服务的时候，他还能从街头混混手里换到烟卷。然后Bruce在教养院里把烟卷换成别的什么，“优质资源”果然名不虚传。Anthony大部分时间站在一边，如果Elias出面做交易，他就得站得近一点。

“这他妈的是你出的价？半盒？”对面的男孩把手一扬，仿佛要扔掉那半盒烟——结果他舍不得。

Elias叹了口气：“伙计，就是这么说好的。记得吗？”

“那会儿我又不知道弹簧刀的市价！”

“这可不怪我。听着——”Elias做了个手势，想让他平静点。但是Anthony看见对方手里有样东西在反光。

他伸手去格挡。在Elias腹部前边，差不多半英尺的地方，他拦住了刀刃。血喷洒在地上，肯定断了动脉。拿刀的男孩吓得手一抖，扔了刀子转身要跑。Anthony踢在他后腰，想去抢回Elias的出价。

结果被Elias拽了回来。Elias脱下制服外套，团起来压在他伤口上。

“你在流血。”Elias说。他脸色白得吓人，好像他的血也这么流走了。

“没关系，嘿，我知道没关系的。”Anthony说，但是Elias的手还紧紧攥在他胳膊上，然后又把他拉去医务室。Anthony想甩开他，但Elias比他以为的更结实。

“天哪，Anthony，求你了。见鬼，我本该多给他一点……妈的，我该一整盒都给他的。”

“我说没关系。听着，呃，没有伤到血管，我猜。只是伤口很长而已，过一会儿就止住了。”他算了算时间，盼着这回比往常快一点。Anthony硬是掰开Elias按着他止血的手，卷起袖子给他看。

胳膊上还是有一道长长的伤口，翻着白边，不过总算不流血了。Elias看着，想碰又不敢。

“Carl，Boss。我扛得过去。反正你就是为这个合作的，别大惊小怪好吗？”

“不是为这个。”Elias吸了吸鼻子。他没再说什么，拖着Anthony躲开教官的岗哨，去浴室清洗伤口，还用剩下的伏特加小心地擦过“可能有脏东西”的地方。Anthony的伤口还从没被这样认真照看过。这会儿Anthony又盼着比往常慢一点。

（Elias不是Addams，他甚至不知道什么是“一个Addams”。Anthony从此以后必须很小心，很小心。）

 

Anthony觉得Elias和他有某种联系。

不是电视台“灵媒时间”里说的联系。而是……比如说，一支迦太基军队的长枪穿透了Elias胸口，扎在Anthony身上。他怒吼着拔掉枪头，用青铜盾撞翻敌人，杀进迦太基城，屠戮百姓，火烧城池，在灰烬里撒盐。

那种联系。

不过Anthony更乐意想象是Elias为他报仇。毕竟从各个角度来说，他是更适合冲锋陷阵的那个。他没那么容易被伤害。

“我看你敢再说一句‘没关系’。”Elias狠狠地吸鼻子，补了一脚油门。背推差点让Anthony把血溅到车窗上。Anthony很乖地等着Elias开车送他去某个底下诊所，希望这个也能用大麻解决，然后他就可以自己处理伤口了。

说实话，并不好。很糟糕。Anthony猜测脾脏大概裂了，否则不会有这么多血。他用力压住胸口的伤，让血流在胸腔里边而不是外边。

“嘿，Boss。待会儿去喝一杯压压惊？”Anthony问，他想到自己肯定弄丢了一小块胸椎。

Elias轻轻地笑了一声：“我们还没到饮酒年龄。”

所以这就很好笑？不过至少Elias的脸色好了一点。“我要宰了他们。”Elias说。

在停车场，Elias撞开挡路的几辆小车，一路开到诊所门口。他跑下车，绕到Anthony那边车门，扶他下来。Anthony想告诉他没必要这样小题大做，而且——真的没关系。

“靠着我，对，就这样。”Elias的声音颤抖得吓人。眼泪终于流出来，他草草抹了一把。“听着，Anthony，你得撑住了，好吗？求你了，撑住。”

从门口到里边的手术室只有三十码，Elias是撑不住的那个，他一路都在哭。

关上手术室的门，Anthony扔给大夫半磅大麻，让他滚到后门外边去，然后自己把该放好的东西放好。他想自己一定要宰了他们，因为这一回受伤害的是Elias。

（以后Anthony还是会流血，或骨折，特别倒霉的一次还丢了一根指头。他不再匆忙回家，而是像美国人说的，走一走就好了，把自己归拢到一块儿（Walk it off, put himself together）。等他再次出现在Elias面前，只剩下几块淤青。Elias照旧对这些淤青大惊小怪，但Anthony觉得自己可以享受这个。因为Elias没有受到伤害。）

 

Elias在杂草里磕磕绊绊地走着，方向大概是对的。他没敢用Moretti手下的车，也许牌照登记过。他太蠢了，以后再不能做蠢事。

月亮升高了。林子里冷下来。Elias被不知何时涌来的雾气惊得一跳，他好像听见灌木里边有东西在爬。一些不太大，然而危险、冰凉、迅猛的东西。

他视线边缘有个影子一闪而过。Elias慌忙转身，但影子仍然留在视线边缘，也许会永远留在那儿。灌木丛里的东西变得大胆，他敢发誓自己脚脖子被擦了一下，寒意透骨。

“妈的。”Elias告诉自己没什么可怕的，Moretti的人已经死了。但有些东西越来越近越来越近——

Anthony攥住他的胳膊。“Boss，你看着真惨。”他说，但脸上没有一点笑意。

“你该看看他们。”Elias感觉手里被塞进两块纱布，才想起自己掌心的伤。他握紧拳头止血。

“走吧，我开了车。牌照处理过。”Anthony牵着他走出林子。雾气一直跟在身后，还有窸窸窣窣的声音。

汽车旅馆前台是个百无聊赖的朋克女，她扔给Anthony钥匙的时候都懒得看看他们。Elias吃过止疼药，躺在床上等睡意降临。Anthony再次确认过伤口包扎得当，拿走了两块带血的纱布，把自己关在卫生间里。

他看向镜子里的倒影，那影子苍白无色，像信号不足一样闪动。不用看也知道，Elias掌心的伤疤也会留一辈子。Anthony把纱布贴在额头，又贴在胸前，然后烧成灰，冲进马桶里。然后他洗掉沾在身上的血，深呼吸，等倒影回复常态，还检查过脚下的影子在不在原位。Anthony这才离开卫生间，他得躺在Elias身边。今晚或永远，以备不可避免的噩梦降临。

（Anthony会被命运带到Moretti面前，做他该做的。告诉Moretti如果你被诅咒了，你会知道。可惜在你的情况里，有点迟。）

 

他们离开纽约，去了芝加哥、布法罗、亚特兰大等等很多地方。他们住在一起，真的，住在一起。

Elias解开Anthony的衬衫，亲吻他的锁骨、肩膀和胸口。“你挨过很重的枪，就在这儿。”他说，他亲吻。

Anthony懒洋洋地咕哝一声，把Elias的腰带解开。

“我记得你流了很多血，还以为特别严重。可是这儿都没有伤疤。”Elias说。

Anthony登时从红酒带来的迷雾里清醒过来。“过来。”他把Elias拉得更近，用亲吻和抚摸让他把注意力转到别处。

（他甚至不再把淤青带回家。每个十三号星期五，Pugsley的gift如期而至。邮戳模糊的残破包裹，Anthony“走一走”的时候有事可做了。其中一些不错，另一些很难喝。）

 

他们再次回到纽约，事业蒸蒸日上——如果可以这么说的话。Anthony觉得自己做得不错，他一看就是小意大利的，或者布鲁克林的，反正不再苍白、阴郁。他挣到了第一个十万美元，他把钱汇到罗马尼亚，给妈咪订了一口桃花心木、内衬丝绸的棺材。一个月以后Anthony收到了棺材的照片，里边空无一物。不过如果你认真看了，棺材边缘那团模糊的灰影很像一个端坐的女人。

（Anthony把照片藏在Elias找不到的地方。）

 

（Anthony告诉Elias自己运气好。）

 

（Anthony开始招募更多专业人手——他不能总是“运气好”——否则就得想办法在自己身上留些伤疤。但他不想那样，那样会伤害Elias。）

 

（Anthony闭上眼睛，等着爆炸的声音。这是把他从纽约、从Elias身边撕开的巨响。这回他没法解释。没人能运气这么好。没人。）

 

（Anthony发誓要亲手了结兄弟会的每一个成员，还有自己帮派里每一个叛徒。然后去罗马尼亚住一阵子，或者去拜访Gomez和Morticia。如果他能把自己归拢到一块儿的话。）

 

（Anthony不太确定自己还有那份心思。因为，在Elias眼里，他要么是死了，要么是——别的什么。）

 

Anthony睁开眼睛，把爆炸的烟尘眨出去。他听到轻柔的跫音回响，瓦砾被踩碎。那声音不紧不慢地爬上楼梯，将要停在他面前。他看见一双老式黑漆皮女鞋。

“你是被血腥味引来攫走我罪恶的灵魂，下地狱完婚的吗？”Anthony问。

“当然不是，你喜欢男人。”Wednesday回答。她抚平裙子，坐在一块比较完整的混凝土上。

Anthony缓缓坐起来，手撑着额头。他流了差不多六分之五的血，他头晕。

“这回真糟糕。”

“可不是么。”

“现代化的下场。”

“老式火油越来越不好弄了。”

天色暗淡，该是傍晚了。雾气流淌进来。沙沙声在坍塌的砖石里盘旋。风吹过墙缝，顶楼某个地方冒出一丝尖细的声响。一道门开了，在不可能有门的地方。

“你的‘三十七颗子弹’有消息吗？”Anthony问。Wednesday只是耸耸肩。阳光的角度越来越小，有些角落已完全陷入黑暗。那些角落传来撕扯、吞咽的声音。

“我想我大概能帮上忙。你知道，懂一点网络、电脑，还有地下交易。”

“谢谢，Anthony。不过自己缝一个爱人太麻烦了。”Wednesday挑起眉毛，“何况，你难道不该回去见你的地下领主？”

“是Boss。”Anthony说，他移开视线。“我么，唔，大概回不去了。”

“为什么？”

“‘Anthony，你怎么逃过的？’‘我运气好。’‘没人能运气这么好。’‘一个Addams可以。’‘什么是一个Addams？’”Anthony也挑起眉毛，“什么是一个Addams？”

“黑暗的罪愆，邪恶的渊薮。模仿对话愚蠢得让我头疼。”Wednesday想也不想，就这样说。Anthony藏起一个微笑，仍旧是他亲爱的表姐。

“可惜不适合一起生活——”他的后半句话被Wednesday卡在脖子上的手堵住，Wednesday透过睫毛看向他。

“AnthonyAddams Marconi，你是纽约疯人城里最恶毒、最凶残的怪物。vukodlak被你污秽的血吸引，不惜离开林间。但它不会战胜你，因为你更阴险，你会砍掉它的头。”

Anthony颤抖地吸了口气，这是Elias永远不会对他说的话。Elias没什么不好，但他有时候会想家。

“你说话的样子像个巫婆。”Anthony拥抱Wednesday僵硬如石雕天使的肩背，她没有狺狺吠叫，或露出獠牙，这等于回了一个拥抱。“谢谢，表姐。”

“自从1692年就没有女巫头衔了。”

“你值得重开封印。”Anthony拍拍她的肩，松开手。拥抱严禁持续五秒钟以上。

“回家去，告诉你的地下领主发生了什么。他会按你值得的迎接你，杀一只头胎的黑山羊，把血涂在你头上。”

Elias不会那样，他会把羊涂上辣酱烤了，里边塞着茴香、罗勒、土豆。Anthony想。

“工作怎么样？”

“我还活着。他们也还活着，大概。”Wednesday仍旧只是耸耸肩。Anthony摸了摸口袋，掏出一卷东西递给她。

“给你的，撑住（hangon there）。”

Wednesday打开，是一卷钢丝锯。她翘起一边嘴角，闻了闻。“六个。”

“相信你能凑成七个。”

Wednesday帮Anthony重新站稳。他们握手，一前一后离开炸毁的楼房。

 

Elias慢慢地走着，忽然发现自己站在家门口。不是现在那个，是他们第一个家。老城区的公寓。Anthony喜欢老式楼房，怪兽滴水嘴一类的。天黑透了，只剩一盏路灯没被砸碎。而这一盏也嘶嘶作响，不知什么时候闪一下就灭。Elias叹了口气。

这儿离他现在住的地方有六个街区。他从没荒废过巡视街头，因此六个街区不算远。但他完全没有走回去的精神。毕竟现在没有Anthony等着他回家。

路灯灯丝啪地一声爆响，彻底灭了。Elias眨眨眼，让自己习惯暗处。病态的、苍白的月亮透过楼群。楼群看起来又细又高，爪子一样弯曲。四周的反光光渗着绿色。

是透视，Elias告诉自己。

雾气。雾气从河边流淌过来。不知哪条小巷里传来脚步声，近在耳边，又倏然消失。同样不知来处的车灯划过，石雕怪兽风化的轮廓瑟瑟而动。它们低语。落叶被风吹动，挠过人行道的水泥路面。

Elias不由得退了一步。他觉得冷。

眼角有什么闪过。Elias条件反射地想让Anthony小心，迟了两秒之后他自己拔枪。希望没有太迟，他得活着，给Anthony报仇。

空无一物。

“Boss。”熟悉的声音在路灯底下传来，可是Elias敢发誓之前那边一个人都没有。

路灯再次亮起来，黄疸病一样的、微弱的光。Anthony站在路灯底下。

“抱歉，有点紧张。”Anthony比了比四周，尴尬地沉默下来。

“听着，如果我——如果我拥抱你，或者仅仅碰到你，会不会‘打破’什么东西？咒术一类的。”Elias问。

“哪儿的话，Boss。和原来一样，我回来了。”

Elias朝他脚下意有所指地看了一眼，Anthony低头，发现自己没有影子。该死。他想，尽可能不动声色地让影子长回去。Elias挑起眉毛，他发现了。

正在他面前，怎么可能不。

“我记得原来不是这样。”Elias说，他把枪收起来。试了两次，因为手指颤抖。

“一直都是。你没有发现，因为我运气好。”Anthony说，“呃，我有些事情需要告诉你……”

但他没来得及说完，Elias紧紧地拥抱他。“我很想你。”

Anthony也拥抱他。

路灯恢复原来的橘色。雾气退去。楼群仍是方方正正的建筑。月亮升高了。

 

 

END


End file.
